Bloody Moon
by Reagan Jones
Summary: Violet Pond is outgoing, temperamental, and sweet. Her best friend is Lily Evans, and she's a beater for her quidditch team, living a perfectly normal school life. Enter Remus Lupin, a quiet, reserved marauder who possesses an uncommon kindness and a dangerous secret. Violet and Remus belong to two different worlds, for she is the sun and he is the moon. Who couldn't help but fall?
1. Chapter 01: Cloud Atlas

_(Part One: Snogging)_

"Violet Maria Pond are you snogging Jason Moran?" Violet was, indeed, snogging Jason Moran, nor did she stop when her best friend, Lily Evans, called her out on it. A waterfall of red and Lily Evan's head peeked out from behind the entrance to the Hogwarts Express, a look of mock-disaproval on her face. "Vi! Honestly, you two gonna be like this the rest of the year?" Violet broke the kiss at this statement, much to Jason's disappointment, who chased after her lips for another quick peck.

"I sure hope so," Jason said, cocky smile on his lips. Lily rolled her eyes, but her frown quickly turned to a grin. "Come on Vi," she said happily. Violet rested her forehead against Jason's. "Be there in a mo, Lils," she said, her mind wandering. _The rest of the year?_ Did she really want to be with Jason for the rest of the year? She'd been having second thoughts about their relationship for weeks now, and the prospect of being with him for the whole year was not something she'd had in mine

At the sound of lily Evans turning and leaving, Violet and Jason began snogging once again. Their kiss was not a gentle pressing of lips, it was wildfire; consuming their lips in a passionate duel for dominance. When Jason's tongue entered her mouth, Violet let out the gentlest of sighs, leaning in closer, pressing against him, when -

The loud bellowing from the train in signal of departure prompted their separation. Violet, breathing hard, smiled up at her boyfriend of four months. He smiled back.

"You're beautiful," he said. She was. Violet Pond was one of those girls who had no idea how beautiful they were, which, of course, made them even more beautiful. She had sleek, strait, long blonde hair and eyes the color of the sea. She was thin, with toned arms due to the fact that she plays as a beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and a killer smile. Her cheeks always had a slight flush to them, but when embarrassed - like right now - turned a bright red color.

"I should go meet up with Lily, she's probably about ready to come get me anyway," Violet said, hoping he didn't pick up on her eagerness to get away. Jason nodded his head. The two broke apart, joined hands, and entered the train. "Bye," Violet said, giving Jason one last goodbye kiss. "Bye," he said back. Their hands disentangled and they parted ways. Little did they know they were being watched by a blonde, young Gryffindor.

Violet entered the carriage just as the train took off, and had barely sat down next to Lily before she was bombarded by Dorcas Meadowes, a seventh year Gryffindor.

"That was _not_ Jason Moran you were just snogging was it? He is positively gorgeous! Vi, when did this happen!?" Violet wasn't particularly keen on discussing her relationship with Jason, but nevertheless divulged for her friend's sake.

"Doe, we've been dating for four months. I told you this at the beginning of May remember?" Doe's head tilted to the side in thought, but with no recollection.

"Nope. But hey, what's he kiss like? It seemed pretty enjoyable from where I was standing." Violet opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by a lovely voice, who had somehow entered the carriage silently,

"So have you guys shagged yet?"

"_Mary!_" Violet squeaked, blushing a deep shade of red. "No! Of course not! We've barely been together four months." Lily doubted very much that was the real reason, judging by the look Violet sent her, but decided not to press her on the matter. Mary Macdonald, the owner of the voice and another Gryffindor seventh year, sat down next to Doe, smiling lightly.

"David and I were only dating for three weeks when we did," she said.

"Yes, but you knew you were going to be together for the rest of your life," said Lily smartly. "What's it been, three years now?" Mary's smile grew wider still. She sat up straiter, leaning slightly towards Lily.

"Three years and two months. And you will not believe what he did for our three year anniversary!" The girls never got to find out, as the story was interrupted by a tall boy with shaggy black hair and round glasses.

"Hello ladies," he said in a sultry voice, tall frame leaning against the doorjamb. Lily rolled her eyes. Mary stared. Doe hid her face with her hand. Violet suppressed a giggle.

"What do you want Potter?" asked Lily, giving him zero attention.

"And what makes you think I've come to talk to you, Miss Evans?"

"Cause you're a stalker prat, that's why." James Potter clutched at his heart in mock despair.

"You wound me Evans. On the contrary, I came to speak with Violet." Lily raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"About?"

"Practice schedules. For quidditch."

"But none of the spots are guaranteed - except your's, since you're captain this year," said Violet, a confused look on her face.

"You really think I'm not gonna put you in, with that arm? 'Course you're on the team. So you coming or what?"

"I'll be back," Violet said in parting, leaving the carriage and following James outside. There she was joined by fellow beater Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, the boy she'd had a crush on since third year.

"Hey guys," she said, subconsciously brushing her hair from her face. She turned her full attention to James, "So did you actually have to talk to me or was that an excuse to see Lily?" The cocky exterior dropped, and James was himself once more.

"Would you really be surprised if I said the latter?"

"Not at all. Did you mean it though?"

"Mean what?" asked James.

"Am I on the team?" James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Vi, it's been you and me since fourth year, of course you're seriously on the team," said Sirius merrily.

"Awesome! Well I should get back to Lily, but seriously, James, thank you. Cheers." Her eyes lingered on Remus for a half second longer than anyone else, and then turned, entering the carriage once again.

"That was pretty quick, going over a whole schedule like that." Violet sighed and sat down next to Lily once more.

"You know perfectly well what we were actually discussing," she said, a tone of teasing in her voice. Lily's eyebrows raised.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Oh, just the best way to get you to sleep with him."

"Violet! You did not!"

"Ohmygoshlily kidding, kidding!" Violet exclaimed as she was tackled by a 5'6 ginger. Mary and Doe laughed along with the two.

"You know Vi, for someone who hates talking about her own love life, you seem pretty okay with everyone else's," said Doe.

"Oh Doe, you know perfectly well I'm a prude in my own relationships," said Violet. "How long have you known me? Five years?"

"It's getting dark, I expect we'll be at the castle soon," Mary interjected. "We should probably change into our robes."

"Agreed."

_(Part Two: Staring)_

He was staring, though saying he'd _been_ staring was probably a more accurate description. He's stared at her as she kissed her boyfriend, he'd stared at her when she spoke to James on the train, he'd stared at her during the sorting and he was staring at her now. How could he not? Her shinny blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes were enchanting. Her laugh was like music, and her smile with those perfect pearly teeth was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was a siren and he a sailor, and he was incapable of ignoring her song; nor did he intend to.

"He's staring again," Peter mused, pointing at Remus with his spoon, which held a scoop of mashed potatoes. James and Sirius, who had been immersed in a conversation about which quidditch team they'd have to watch out for this year, looked up from their food to see their best friend ogling over a girl.

"So yesterday night when James and I were fucking, I noticed that he has a weird looking birthmark on his left thigh. Isn't that interesting Mooney?"

"Yeah," he said, slightly dazed. Sirius and James.. fucking. Fucking. Sirius and James _fucking_?

"Wait, what?" Remus asked, turning to look at Sirius, as the three boys burst out laughing.

"Mate, you've got it bad," Sirius said, taking a swig from his goblet. "Almost as bad as James has got it for Evans." Remus grew red, but made no argument against him. James kicked Sirius under the table.

"You haven't even touched your food," says James. Remus looks down at his plate. Had he really not eaten _anything_? Really, he'd only been looking, no, _staring_, for a minutes. Currently she was sitting next to Lily Evans and a Gryffindor first year who had just been sorted. The little girl - Nora was her name -looked positively gleeful; as if she'd raise out of her seat and float to the enchanted ceiling. She must have said something funny, because Violet's head flew back in mirth, laughing heartily and clutching at her chest, tears pooling in her eyes, Lily also laughed beside her.

"Oh my God he's at it _again_. _Mooney!_ Oi, Mooney!" Sirius clapped in front of Remus' face, who mad a low, growling sound in the back of his throat.

"Whoa Mooney, is it that time of the moth already?" Remus would blush if he wasn't so pissed off at his friends. James, who had been laughing at Sirius' antics, softened a bit.

"Seriously mate, why don't you just ask her out?" Remus sputtered into his goblet.

"Are you mad? Well for one, she has a boyfriend. And two, do you really think anyone would want to go out with me after they found out what I am?"

"There are a thousand reasons _not_ to do something, Remus," said Peter. The other three marauders looked positively stunned.

"Well, surprisingly wise words from Wormtail, but it only further proves my point. Do you think I haven't asked out girls who had boyfriends before?"

"Well padfoot, you're kind of a slut," James said. Sirius shot him a look.

"They never did anything they didn't want to," he said defensively.

"Of course not," said James, "but you certainly had some persuasion." The two continued to bicker and, happy the attention was off him, Remus quietly began to start on his mashed potatoes, which only resulted in him pushing his food around on his plate. Thinking about Violet brought Remus back to the time when they had first met, during his second year at hogwarts.

_ It was late, probably around 1:00 in the morning. It was two days until the full moon, and Remus couldn't sleep. So as not to wake his friends, Remus made his way downstairs to the common room which was, surprisingly, not empty. A young girl he'd seen in his classes but never actually talked to was sitting in front of the fire - in James' usual spot - reading a book. He had stopped halfway down the stairs but had, unfortunately, stopped on the squeaky stair. It screeched, and the young girl startled, looking up at Remus and clutching at her heart._

_"You scared me," she said, breathing hard. Remus blushed._

_"Sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't think anyone else was awake."_

_"Nor did I," she said. Remus continued down the stairs the rest of the way and sat awkwardly in the chair next to her. She turned towards him._

_"I'm Violet; Violet Pond."_

_"Remus L - Lupin." he said back. Violet smiled._

_"Nice to meet you, Remus Lupin," Violet said, getting up from her seat, yawning, and starting up to the girl's dormitory. She paused, then turned back towards him and said, "You know, if you're having trouble sleeping, you should try reading a chapter of a book. I go out like that!" She snapped her fingers. To even further prove her point, she started back towards him and handed Remus the book she'd been reading. "Here, it's my favorite. It's a muggle book, I'm not sure if it'll interest you, but it's something. I hope you enjoy it." She then turned and left._

_"W - Wait!" Remus cried. Violet stuck her head from behind the wall up the stairs._

_"When do you, when do you want this back?" Violet thought for a moment._

_"Think of it as a present. Sweet dreams Remus Lupin." Then she was gone._

_Remus stared down hard at the book in his hands. There were six separate images on the cover, all scenes from nature, over a tan cover. Cloud Atlas by David Mitchell._

_He still has it._

_(Part Three: Jason)_

"So are you going to tell me what that look was about?" Lily asked, brushing through her long, red hair. Violet bit her lip.

"Well, it's kind of about Jason." Lily stopped mid-brush and turned towards her best friend.

"What's wrong, has he hurt you? Because I swear to God I will _kill_ him - "

"No no, nothing like that, no," Violet assured her, "it's just that, well, I don't think things will work out between us." Mary and Doe, who had been in a separate conversation, turned their attention solely to Violet and Lily.

"But why? He's so gorgeous!" said Mary, laying on her stomach, head propped up by her hands.

"I don't know," said Violet, "I mean, I'm happy when I'm with him, but when he's not around I don't get that.. that _feeling_. You know?" Mary knew. Lily knew. Unfortunately, the other three roommates did not.

"Why do you have to get some special feeling about him? Why can't you just like him, he like you, and that be enough?" Asked Sarah Pewter, a fellow sixth year roommate.

"Maybe because I don't like him? I don't know, I've felt this way for a few weeks, I think the least I can do is break it off now and save him the pain of being dragged along.."

"You seemed pretty happy while he was snogging you," challenged Mary.

"Well in my defense, it's because he's so good at it."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Doe.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Lupin, would it?" Asked a think black witch wearing nothing but a big t-shirt.

"I don't know what you're on about, Helga," Violet said to Helga, for that was the witch's name.

"You know, Remus Lupin; best friends with the hottest guys in school, not too bad himself, sandy blonde hair, beautiful eyes, probably packing a whopping - "

"Yes yes I know perfectly well _who_ you're talking about, I just don't know what you're _getting_ at."

"Violet, you've had a crush on him since you met him," Lily pointed out.

"And if I did, would it even matter? He doesn't really date or anything, and - Lily would you stop looking at me like that!"

"You've got it bad," Lily said.

"Well you would know, seeing as you're practically in love with James."

"I am not! I hate that git!"

"Whatever you say Lils," said Violet, leaning back in bed and swinging her braids across her shoulders.

"Lights out girls!" Cried Helga, who turned out the lights with a flick of her wand. Violet shut the curtains around her and burrowed deep underneath the covers of her four poster, whispered _Lumos!_ under her breath, and opened up _Cloud Atlas by John Mitchell_.

Little did she know that only a short ways away, Remus Lupin was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is okay. I'm not really proud of it, but I've never really been good at beginnings.


	2. Chapter 02: Mudbloods and Breakups

_(Part One: The Break Up)_

"I don't know if I can do this Lils," Violet said, pushing her food around on her plate lazily.

"Just do what will make you happy," she said, brushing a piece of hair out of her mouth and taking a bite of egg. Violet frowned.

"Breaking up with him isn't really going to make me happy.. I'm going to feel so guilty. Maybe I should just - "

"No, Vi, you need to do this. Would you really want him to continue dating you if he didn't like you? Would you really want to be dragged along like that?"

"No."

"I don't think he would either," Lily said smarty. "It'll suck, but it's kinder this way. Relationships don't work one-sided."

"Is that would you told James?" Violet asked cheekily. Lily gave her a look, right eyebrow raised in a perfect arch. "Yeah, you're right.. Okay, wish me luck." Violet got up from her seat and smoothed out her robes, walking the short distance from her seat to Jason's. He was sitting two seats down from James Potter.

"Jason? Could I speak with you for a moment?" Violet asked tentatively. Jason looked up from his bacon and smiled, but when he saw her expression his lips dropped just the slightest bit.

"Sure," he said, rising from his seat and following her out the Great Hall. Violet turned and gave Lily one last, desperate look. Lily smiled sadly and gave her a thumbs up. A little ways away from Lily, James saw the ordeal and leaned towards the redhead,

"What's going on with Violet?" he asked curiously, a hint of worry in his voice.

"None of your business Potter," Lily said quickly, though she did detect his tone of concern. She hadn't spoken soon enough, however, for Dorcas said,

"She's breaking up with Jason." Lily smacked her. "What! It's not like the whole school won't know by the end of the day! There's no class, and people talk.." Doe looked guiltily at her porridge and took another spoonful.

"Really?" said Remus, leaning into the conversation along with james, trying to sound as casual as possible. And failing. "Why?" Lily shrugged, but Doe, being a huge gossip, couldn't resist.

"She didn't say, really. Just that she doesn't really feel the 'spark' with him like she did when they first started dating."

"What, just like that?" James asked.

"No, she's actually been considering this for a while."

"She seemed pretty happy snogging him on the train," Sirius butted in, flirtatious smirk on his face.

"That's what I said!" Mary exclaimed. Lily gave her a warning look.

"We're her best friends, we shouldn't be gossiping about this," Lily said, "any of us," she added, looking in the direction of the three boys.

Meanwhile outside the great hall, Violet and Jason talked things over.

"Hey," Violet said, wringing her hands together behind her back.

"Hey yourself," Jason said, trying to lean in and kiss her. Violet pulled away. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" Violet bit her lip.

"Look, I don't know how these things normally happen, so I'll just be honest with you. I don't think we should be together anymore." Jason's lips parted in shock. If he had been expecting something, it hadn't been that Violet would break up with him.

"What? But.. why? You seemed fine a few days ago."

"Well it's just.. I don't know.." Violet trailed off, which only made Jason angry.

"You don't know? You're breaking up with me and you won't even tell me why?" Violet sputtered, opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to speak, but no words came out. She had no idea what to say. She'd only been in three serious relationships. The first had been a mutual breakup, as he was moving away due to his mother's promotion. The second, he'd broken up with her. Violet had no idea how to go about breaking up with someone, and the whole situation was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Jason I still.. Still care for you a great deal, but I think my real feelings for you have just faded. But I'd still like to remain friends."

"You're kidding me right? We can't stay friends. Violet just.. please. If you felt them once you can feel them again. Let's forget about this. We can forget this ever happened, go back to the way things were.." By now he's pleading, eyes screaming at her and mouth moving a mile a minute.

"Jason please. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. It's over. I'm sorry." Violet turned and made her way back to the Great Hall, but not before she heard jason scream at her.

"Fine! I don't need you!" Violet cringed and went back inside the Great Hall, making her way down the tables and finally seating herself at the Gryffindor one. Violet flopped back onto her seat and groaned, hiding her face in her arms upon the table.

"Oh Violet I'm sorry.. Are you okay? Do you want something to drink?"

"Firewhiskey," Violet said a bit too loudly, for James Potter heard and leaned over the table, nocking third year Melinda Stevens's orange juice over.

"Did somebody say firewhiskey?" he asked, grinning devishly. Violet lifted her head from the table.

"Yeah, you got some?" she asked seriously. James' face fell,

"Well, no, not on me," he said. Violet groaned again and resumed her previous position.

"What happened?" Lily asked, leaning over to comfort her friend, "Was he mad, or - " she was cut off by the sound of very loud, very angry footsteps. Jason Moran, fits clenched and eyes blazing, made his way over to his seat and sat down next to Ty Umbridge. Ty said something, which apparently angered Jason, for he shouted "fuck off!", grabbed his bag, and stormed out the door. By now, half the Gryffindor's were watching him go, and even some Ravenclaws. Violet sunk lower into her seat and hid her face with her hand, hoping upon hope that no one knew she was the reason for his anger. But this is Hogwarts, and she doubted that by 12:00pm there will be a single person who doesn't know the true reason for Jason's anger. Lily rested a motherly hand on Violet's shoulder, rubbing large circles across her back.

"I'm sure he'll be over it by Monday, Vi," she said encouragingly. "He's not that shallow." He was, but more on that later. Violet didn't have too much time to contemplate this, as Professor Mcgonagall began down the Gryffindor table passing out slips of parchment. Class Schedules. Students all around were ripping into them, eager to see if they were pairing with any of their friends.

"What are your two electives Lils?" Violet asked, opening up her schedule and peering down at it.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures You?"

"Muggle Studies and the latter. Let's check and see if we're in it together.."

_(Part Two: Uneventful)_

Saturday would be a relatively uneventful for Remus, or so he thought. He, James, Sirius, and Peter had spent most of the day in the common room. He'd played exploding snap with James a few times until he gave up, for Remus had never lost a game. _(Except that one time when he and Peter were playing in fourth year and Violet accidentally elbowed him in the ribs, giving Peter the advantage and eventual win. Not like that counted or anything.)_ After that, he'd taken to skimming through his school books and freshening up on the material. Classes didn't start until Monday, but that wasn't going to stop him from at least becoming familiar with their new studies.

"Mooney," James whined, throwing his limbs across the chair he currently occupied, "what are you reading for? We don't even have classes yet."

"But it's so interesting, James, listen! In Defense Against the Dark Arts we learn about vampires and ghouls and oh - " he paused, eyes skimming frantically over the pages, "we learn how to produce a patronus!"

"Really?" Peter asked, sitting up from the couch, interested. Remus nodded his head. He looked like a school boy who had just met his first crush.

"Relax Mooney, and keep it in your pants," Sirius said, grinning. Remus gave him a dark look but didn't say anything back. Remus turned his head to look out the window. It was sunny and warm, and the grass was a perfect emerald green. There was a slight breeze, fluttering the tree leaves and flowers below. It was a perfect day to just sit outside and do absolutely nothing.

"Well I am bored as fuck," James said, jumping out of his seat and making his way to the door to the common room. "I think it's about time to ask out our Lily, don't you agree Wormtail?"

"I don't think that's a good idea.." he said, frowning.

"She'll just say no, James. Why do you even keep asking?" asked Remus.

"Because maybe, just maybe, if I annoy her enough, she'll say yes to get me to shut up!"

"And that's… good?"

"Well it's better than nothing, right?" No one responded. Even Sirius seemed to disagree, but he didn't dare say it to his best friend.

"Come on, let's go guys! And Remus," James added as Remus stood, hand reaching for his copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, "don't bring the book."

_(Part Three: Mudblood)_

Violet raised her head as she heard footsteps, smirked, and patted Lily on the shoulder. "You've got company Lils.."

"What? Oh bloody Hell.."

"Hey Evans," James said, plopping himself down next to her, smirking up at her and fixing his glasses. Lily jumped up from her seat on the ground and began a slow walk away from the group. "Must you follow me everywhere I go, Potter? It appears I have no peace. Violet, you coming?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here," she said, taking a bite out of her apple and chewing thoughtfully. "You have fun though," she added cheekily, smiling sarcastically. James hurried after Lily, Sirius and Peter trailing behind, a comfortable distance away. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but Violet figured James was asking her out and Lily was, of course, denying him.

"Can I sit here?" A voice above her asked. She looked up. Tall, blonde, long scars across his face. Remus Lupin.

"Sure," she said breathily, picking up her and Lily's schedules - Lily had forgotten her's in her effort to get away from James - and set them on her lap. Remus took the spot they vacated.

"Hey, I saw what happened with.. with Jason. I'm sorry." Violet blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I'm fine. It's him I'm worried about. I feel so bloody awful."

"You shouldn't though," Remus said. "What good is a relationship if it's one-sided?" Lily had said the same thing.

"Yeah, it's just.. Weird. I still feel guilty."

"You are allowed to feel messed up and inside out. It doesn't mean you're defective, it just means you're human." he said. Violet's smile grew.

"You read it!" She exclaimed, referring to Cloud Atlas by David MItchell, her favorite book that she had given to Remus years ago. Remus' previous statement had been a quote from the book. Remus smiled, a slight blush creeping up on his face.

"Well when you have one too many sleepless nights, you'll take any sort of comfort. Fortunately, I had your book." Violet opened her mouth to speak when she heard a shout. Looking up, she noticed James Potter yelling at a Slytherin she didn't recognize. They were barely an inch apart, and both men looked extremely angry.

"Watch your tongue Avery," James said, eyes narrowed, hand gripping his wand in his back pocket. Remus and Violet exchanged a look and stood, hands holding their wands but not actually getting them out. Just a precaution.

"I wouldn't have to if Dumbledore'd stop letting mudbloods like her into this school," Avery said, pointing a lazy finger at Lily Evans. James whipped out his wand, aiming it at Avery, angry glare on his face. Forgetting about Remus and school rules, Violet jogged the short distance to her friend. Pushing herself in front of James and Lily, Violet drew her wand, and with an angry snarl said, "You call her that again and I'll curse your tongue off." By now, Avery had his wand out, and so did another Slytherin, Rabastan Lestrange. Thankfully, no bystanders seemed to notice what was going on, mostly due to the student's seclusion rather than no interest.

"Guys, this is stupid," said Remus. Nevertheless he held his wand tight in his fist, but lowered to the ground as opposed to being aimed at a person in particular. Behind Lestrange and Avery, another Slytherin pushed his way to the front. He was tall, though looked to be about two or three years younger than the Slytherin's before him. He had dark black hair, pale skin, and a very handsome face. Regulas Black.

"Yeah, listen to Mr. Prefect over there. You best run along, now. Go on mudbloods and," Regulas looked directly at Sirius, "blood traitors." Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it at his brother.

"Oh, I'll give you blood traitor _Black_," he spat, eyes filled with fire. Out of the corner of her eye, Violet noticed two female Gryffindors jog over to them.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on?" asked the thin black witch.

"Those prats called Lily a mudblood," Violet said. Helga, a muggle-born witch, let out a small gasp of horror. Mary MacDonald, a half-blood witch, gave the Slytherin's her meanest glare.

"Even so, it's not worth it. Let them go. You don't want to lose point for Gryffindor before we even start school, do you?" Helga butted in. Violet guessed her obligation as a prefect was winning out over the offense she took from the insult.

"Oh I don't know," Sirius said, eyes narrowing at Regulas, "I think it would be worth losing house points to get to curse these prats."

"Sirius - "

"Quiet Lupin!" Mary shouted.

"No, Remus is right," Violet said, lowering her wand slowly, cautiously, eyes scanning over the Slytherin crowd. "They're not worth it. Let's go." She turned and began to walk away, Lily, Helga, Remus, and Peter (who had been standing quite a bit away from the fight and taking no part in it) following behind. James and Sirius stood their ground, but eventually turned to follow.

"That's right mudbloods, run! But there's a war coming, you all know it! And when it does and our Dark Lord rises, you'll be first to go _Evans_!"

_ "Conjunctive!"_

"Stupify!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Incarcerous!"

Violet's spell, _stupify_, hit Regulas strait in the chest, flinging him backwards and nocking him unconscious. James, who had chosen the _incarcerous_ conjuration, had missed, a tangle of ropes lying in the grass in front of Avery. Lestrange's _impedimenta_ jinx had hit James square in the chest, but as it is relatively harmless _(a ten second freezing jinx)_ James was, thankfully, unharmed. The same could not be said for Sirius. Violet had ducked, missing the _conjunctivitis_ curse, which had, unfortunately, hit Sirius. The _conjunctivitis_ curse is a curse that not only swells the victim's eyes, but also causes great pain. Sirius fell to the ground with a sob.

"Fucking Hell!"

_"What is going on here!?"_ All eleven guilty parties turned to their left. Ravenclaw's Head Boy, Bertram Aubrey, made his way over to the party with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. "You know better than to duel! This is - " he stopped upon seeing James. _"You."_ Lily and Violet shared a look, but didn't ask. It was probably best not to.

"Well that's it then. Detention. All of you."

_"What?"_ cried Lily.

"But they didn't even do anything!" James said, hand outstretched at Remus, Peter, Mary, Helga, Lily, and Sirius, who had no used their wands.

"Fine! Detention to everyone who has their wand out! And that'll be ten points from Gryffindor," he said, a smug smirk on his face.

"You can't dock points from me you prat, I'm a quidditch captain."

"That rule applies for prefects only, _Potter_."

"Worth a shot."

"You eight have detention tomorrow night in the trophy room," he said pointing at Remus, James, Sirius, Violet, Lily, Avery, Regulas, and Lestrange, "and I suggest you don't complain, or I'll take more points. Take care of him too," he added, pointing at the unconscious Regulas. He looked down at Sirius, who was covering his eyes and trying hard not to gasp in pain, "And someone take him to the hospital wing." With that he strode off.

A tense quietness set over the group as they fumed. James leaned down and helped Sirius up, muttering _come on ya cripple_, and led him away from the scene. Remus sighed audibly and said: "There goes my quiet, uneventful day." Violet could only agree.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Sirius exclaimed angrily, rubbing at his eyes harshly.

"Don't do that!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, smacking Sirius' hands away from his face. "I'll only clear you if you don't touch them. You really should stay the night for observation."

"I'm fine Poppy, you needn't worry," he said flirtatiously. Poppy Pomfrey blushed slightly.

"You watch it, Mr. Black," she said, but her voice held an air of amusement. "You're free to go. And don't rub at them!"

The four friends left the hospital wing and went on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"It's so bloody unfair that I leave that fight with my beautiful face and wreck and those cocks leave unscathed!"

"Yes and I, who didn't try and curse anyone, got a detention," Remus said annoyingly. "Now I'm going to have to polish trophies all night, the day before we start classes!"

"We get it Mooney, you're pissed," said Sirius. "By the way, how didn't you get detention Wormtail?"

"Didn't have my wand out," he replied, and then tilted his head thoughtfully, "Who stupefied Regulas? Was that you James?"

"Nope. That was all Violet."

"Remind me to kiss her," said Sirius.

_(Part Five: Confessions Abound)_

"Don't look now," Violet said in a low voice to James Potter, who she was currently sitting across from, "but Chance Avery is staring at you, and not in the pleasant sort of way." James smirked and began to chuckle under his breath. Doing the opposite of what he was told, James swiveled in his seat and looked Avery strait in the eye, smirking and even did a little wave.

"The nerve," Sirius said when James had turned again.

"So, can we talk business please? I'd like to get back to my girlfriends."

"Can I join you when you get back to your girlfriends?"

"Down boy."

"Business?" asked Remus.

"We need to schedule tryouts for Quidditch this year," Violet explained. "James is a chaser, Sirius and I are beaters, and we're keeping our seeker Mary Cattermole. So that means we need a keeper and two chasers." She turned to James, "So can we agree to schedule them for next Saturday?" James groaned.

"This is going to be a nightmare, you know that right?" he asked. "Do you remember last year's tryouts?"

"You don't forget a seventh year splinching themselves and causing a third year to fall off her broom 70 feet from the shock of it."

"What happened to the other three?" Peter asked.

"Our chasers graduated and our keeper was shit. Honestly, the only reason we didn't get our arses kicked is because I, being an incredible chaser, always kept the ball away from the other team." James replied.

"Are you forgetting when you shot the quaffle into the other team's goal post or was that another James Potter?"

"I had just healed from a concussion, Pond. It's not nice to make fun off someone who's impaired."

"Says the git who called me cripple when my eyes were cursed shut," Sirius pointed out. Violet pulled on her earlobe, a habit she'd become accustomed to when nervous, and said,

"I'm sorry about that. That curse as meant for me, not you. I ducked."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Vi. Your pretty face doesn't need changing." Violet smirked. "You know, we haven't gotten to talk about that lively display of rule breaking yet," Sirius said, referring to the duel in which Violet had hexed Regulas Black. "That temper of your's is usually all talk, Pond. I thought you weren't one for 'causing trouble'."

"I'm not," Violet said softly, mood changing from fun and lively to guarded and detached. "But when Avery said that, about the war, everything became so.. so real." She looked up from her plate to stare Sirius strait in the face. "This Voldemort bloke is said to be powerful, more powerful than any wizard alive, save Dumbledore. And we already know that a little under fifty percent of wizards think he'd got the right idea, ridding the world of.. of muggleborns, and halfbloods. If he's recruiting students, Hogwarts students, I - "

"It's just talk," Sirius said, though he didn't seem thoroughly convinced himself. "Avery barely made it into this year, do you really think the-greatest-wizard-of-all-time-save-dumbledore would want him fighting in his war?"

"She said the most powerful wizard Padfoot, not greatest," said James.

"Did she? What did I say?"

"Guys, I'm serious," Violet said, raising a finger in warning, "and if either of you make that into a joke I will slaughter you!" The four Marauders chuckled. "Listen, my mum is an Auror, and over the summer I'd sort of eavesdrop when she and my dad'd talk at night, when they thought Tracy and I'd been asleep. Muggleborns killed, right inside their homes. Whole families. My mum said.. she said it's just a few more years before a war starts." She looked down the table at Lily Evans, her best friend, who was currently in deep conversation with Dorcas Meadows. "If a war does start, they'll be coming after me. After _her_. I won't let Avery make good on that threat." Remus Lupin shot a hand out to grab one of Violet's.

"You can't think like that. If a war started, there's no way his side'd win. We've got the ministry, and there are far more people who disagree with him than agree." Violet looked at their joined hands and flushed. Remus did too, and he quickly with drawled his hand as if her skin had burnt him.

"You're right, I know you're right, it's just.." she trailed off, staring at Lily from a distance. "She's my best friend. I won't ever let anything happen to her."

"Nor will I," said James. It was the first time Violet had heard James say something that proposed he had real feelings for Lily, and not just a casual interest in her. Looking up at him, Violet realized James was staring at Lily, a determined look on his face. In that moment, Violet wasn't sure which one of them cared for her more.

* * *

A/N: I really really really hope you liked this one! I know I did. (especially part five) I didn't realize until I wrote this chapter that Cloud Atlas was written in 2004, way after of the Marauder's time. I don't care. Pretend it was written back then. I already have plans for it in the story and I don't have the heart to change it to anything else. Plus, I really love that book.

Also, the spell that Avery used - Conjunctivitus - is a real spell from Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire. However, the incantation is unknown, so I made the incantation be "conjunctive!" I have no idea if this is the real incantation for the spell as I just made it up.

Also Also: Bertram Aubrey is a real person from the marauders era. James and Sirius hexed him so that his head grew to twice it's normal size. It is unknown what house he was in, or his age, but I thought this was fitting.

Also Also Also: The "parts" are sort of like chapters within the chapter. Inspiration for doing this goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, who separated his chapters into parts in Sherlock Holmes. The inspiration to name them goes to Jewels5 who wrote the life and times.

**Reviews are better than cookies. Better than sex, even. Reviews are better than anything in the world.**


End file.
